To Love An Immortal
by Zephyranthus
Summary: Aleksya Devereaux is one of Sookie's best friends who is called back after Maudette's death. She returns to Bon Temps quickly and is embroiled in whatever Sookie has involved herself in. Namely, vampires. But Aleksya is no ordinary being. No, she's something else and the one who is determined to unravel her secrets is none other than the Vampire Sheriff of Louisiana, Eric Northman.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: This is my first True Blood Fic! It's just a short Prologue though...  
**

* * *

**Prologue**

She couldn't move. Couldn't feel anything even. But even so, she still looked around from her position on the ground in panic. The smell of exhaust burned her nose and stung her eyes. But none of that mattered at all.

"Leksy!" she cried. "Leksy!"

And through the smoke, she saw her precious baby walking towards her. She stood above her, looking down at her. Relief flooded through her at the sight of her baby, a little banged up but otherwise all right.

Leksy knelt down beside her, looking at her with those turquoise eyes of her, "Are you in pain?"

"Not anymore. Not with you here."

"I don't understand. I'm not even healing you."

"You being here is helping me more than you'll ever know, Leksy," she smiled.

"Are you dying?"

"Yes."

"Then you're leaving me?"

"Never. I will never leave you," she said fiercely, cupping her cheek with a bloodied hand.

"I fail to understand how you aren't leaving me when you're dying."

"Death means nothing, Leksy. I will exist as long as you remember me. I may not be visible to you, but I will live right here," she said, pointing at Leksy's chest. "In your heart." Leksy looked confused and she understood why.

She had always tried to teach her about feelings. But her time had run out. She didn't want to leave her precious baby all alone in the world, but her time was coming to an end. She prayed that Leksy would be given mercy. She knew so much and yet, she knew nothing at all. Leksy needed her, but she couldn't stay.

"Leksy, you'll always be my precious daughter..." she whispered. "I wish I had more time with you so I could help you. Feelings are wonderful and I so wish that you would be able to experience it yourself."

"Feelings are unnecessary to one like me."

"No, feelings... are necessary. You'll see why, Leksy."

"I don't need to. Can't you stay with me longer?"

"I can't..." she coughed and felt a warm substance dribbling from her lips.

She should have been more careful and sensed that they were being followed... She had managed to kill him, but she had taken hits too... She was thankful though that Leksy was safe. Especially with her form being more fragile than she was used to.

"Do I have to find another master?"

"No... You're free now, Leksy. Free to live life the way you were meant to. The way I taught you to. You don't need to bend to their will anymore..."

"Why didn't you use me?"

"Because you're my daughter and I love you."

"Love..."

"You will understand the many different forms of love, baby. I can't teach you anymore, but I just know you will..."

"But what reason is there for me if my master is gone?"

"I am not your master! I am your mother! Remember that, Leksy!" She coughed even more and softened her tone. "Remember me as your mother..." she whispered, feeling the hot tears roll down her cheeks.

"Is that an order?"

"... Yes."

"Then I understand."

"This is my final gift to you, Leksy..." she whispered.

She summoned as much strength as she had and gifted Leksy, whose eyes widened and the emptiness in them left, being replaced by various emotions that had her daughter screaming from the sudden assault of emotions.

Finally, when Leksy calmed, she looked at her with warm eyes that were filled with tears. The first tears she'd seen her shed. "Mommy..." Leksy whispered and she smiled.

"Oh baby..." she whispered as Leksy hugged her.

"Please don't leave me!"

"I'm sorry..."

The strength had left her and she dark spots clouded her vision and the last thing she heard was Leksy's cry before darkness claimed her.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Here's Chapter 1. I'm trying to stick as close to the show as possible, but I have to change some things since Leksy's the protagonist. I'll have a bit of Sookie's POV's here and there though.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Aleksya woke up to the sound of her phone ringing and she reached out for her phone on the bedside table, managing to grab it without knocking anything over. Groggily, she flipped it open and looked at the caller id.

At once, she was awake. She threw the arm resting across her back, off and sat up to answer the call.

"Sook? What's up?"

It was pretty late at night and an odd time for her to even call.

She sensed the distress in her friend's voice and was alert. She digested what Sookie was telling her before her eyes widened in shock and she nodded immediately.

"I'll make my way back right now," she said quickly. "No, don't worry about it. I can put my work aside anytime. This is more important. I'll have to return home sometime anyway, what with Tara and the others hounding me," she smiled a little at Sookie's worry about disrupting her from work. "Yup. Take a breather and we'll have a girls night so you can tell me all about it. See you in awhile," she said before shutting her phone and barely glanced at her sleeping bed partner before getting out of the bed.

She packed up her things and took a shower before getting dressed and was halted in the middle of buttoning her shirt by a pair of long and warm arms winding their way around her abdomen.

"You're leaving so soon?"

"Yeah. Something urgent came up."

"Come on, you can afford to stay awhile more," he murmured against her neck, placing soft kisses on it.

She tugged his arms off her and turned to face him. "Look, it's a onetime thing. We had a deal, so now keep to your side of it," she glared.

"Come on," he urged. "Just one more night or one more time..."

They always wanted more that she gave them. Heck, they were lucky to get even one time from her.

"We're enemies, you and I. All I want from you is one thing and sex is just the way to seal the deal," she shrugged, finishing with buttoning up her shirt and grabbed her things. "Don't forget our agreement."

She left the hotel room, bypassing a bell boy who gave her a once over and she winked at him, laughing to herself when he stumbled in embarrassment at having been caught staring and went down to her car. She dumped her things in the back seat, getting in and drove off back to Bon Temps.

What the hell had Jason gotten himself into? He was arrested of all things. Her friend was stupid, but he wasn't the sort to do something dumb enough to get himself arrested. Now Sook was worried and had called her back, cutting her work trip short. Not that she minded, anyway. Sook didn't really explain much to her except that he got arrested.

She had no idea why but she had an inkling that things were bad and were about to get far worse.

* * *

Sookie put down her phone after calling Leksy. Her best friend -or at least one of her two best friends- would know what to do. Leksy always knew what to do when no one else did and she needed her. No one understood her like Leksy did. Sure, Tara was her best friend, but Tara and Leksy were best friends too. The point was that she always went to Leksy for anything and everything.

That was the way things had always been between the both of them.

And she was pissed that even though Jason was her brother, she was the last to know about his arrest! Seriously! They were family! And not only that! She had to find out from her co-workers who were discussing his arrest! No, she didn't even find out from them! She fucking overheard them while they were discussing it! That was way worse!

And to top of her list of shit, Tara and Sam were annoying the crap out of her, all because she was falling in love with a vampire! He was the only one she felt better around! He treated her like a lady and best of all, she couldn't hear his thoughts! The first person whose thoughts she couldn't fucking hear!

She found relief with him because she didn't get overwhelmed around him and didn't have to control her mind-reading abilities. Why didn't anyone understand that? They didn't have to spend their lives hearing what other people were thinking. They didn't have to spend their lives being thought of as a freak!

She needed Leksy...

She sighed, finishing her work and went out the back to her car. All she wanted at the moment was to see Bill and feel that wonderful relief at not having to hear another thought. Or so she thought...

* * *

Leksy was just leaving the convenience store at the gas station with two bags of snacks and drinks when her eyes widened, feeling that something bad had happened.

"Sook..." she whispered.

She immediately hauled her ass into her chevy and drove off back to Bon Temps. She drove fast, breaking many speed limits and praying she didn't get pulled over. But she began to slow down about twenty minutes later when she the danger was no longer present. She was perturbed as to what had happened, but her best friend was all right so she could drive within the speed limit to get home.

No point getting into a car accident after all. Her friends wanted her home safe and sound, not in crutches.

And it was definitely a foreboding of things to come. Seriously? Usually, when she leaves everyone's pretty much fine. Now Jason's in jail and Sookie was in some kind of trouble. Who the hell dropped in to create so much crap in the two weeks she was gone for? Next thing will be another of her friends getting into some dumb trouble while she was driving back.

She'd just talked to Tara and Sookie the day earlier. Tara, as she suspected, had quit yet another much needed job and had weaselled her way into attaining a permanent job at Merlotte's. Not to mention Adele had given her a call in the previous morning to ask her when she was coming back and that there was a good meal waiting for her back home. Oh well, maybe the earlier she got back, the better.

But still, she was straying from the point. The point being... could so much shit go wrong in less than twenty-four hours? Apparently someone was trying to prove that the impossible was possible and not in a good way.

She paused when she felt she was being tailed and sighed, driving further before coming up to a motel and pulling up. Shit was even following her. Once she reaches Bon Temps, she intended to have a long chat with whoever came in to their lives to cause so many problems. Since nothing dire was happening at the moment, she figured she could spare a few moments to take care of her own problems.

She got out of her car and leaned against the hood, smirking as the driver of the car tailing her got out.

"I'm in a rush, so let's make this snappy. Get a room and we'll do a quick business exchange," she said easily.

Like all of them, he too, smiled.

He left to get a room. She couldn't care less anymore. Essentially, it all worked in her favour and towards her goal anyway.

They were all the same after all. All were sent out to complete a task, but all were willing to give up their tasks once she offered them something they wouldn't refuse. They were all fools.

_Oh well, it just makes things a whole lot easier for me._

He came out, holding up a key and she pushed off of her car and walked up to him with a smile, "I'm dead serious about being in a rush, so this deal had better be worth my time and effort."

"It will."

_Yeah, that's what they all say._

And she went into the motel room with him.

* * *

**Author's Note: And as usual, please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Here's Chapter 2!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Aleksya got out of the dingy bed and showered, tugging on her clothes and left without even sparing so much as a glance at her bed partner. She left the motel and got back into her car, driving off to her intended destination the night before, before she was distracted by her guest.

She reached into the passenger seat and pulled out a sandwich from the plastic bag of goodies she'd gotten the night before.

She preferred Adele's cooking, or Lafayette's, but food was still food, no matter whether it was fast or not.

* * *

Sookie invited Bill into her home and he was real polite, greeting everyone. As usual, Jason was being a prick when it came to vampires and just stuffed his face with food, staring Bill down.

There was a knock on the door before it opened and Bill had his fangs out immediately in defence. Her eyes widened when she saw Leksy walk right in.

"Woah! Don't need to get defensive, Fangs! I come in peace, seriously!" Leksy said jokingly, holding both her hands up and Bill raised a brow in confusion. "Someone convince the vampire that I'm friendly before I get bitten or something," Leksy laughed before she grinned and ran up to her friend, hugging her tightly.

"Leksy! You're home!"

Leksy hugged her back, "Hey, Sook!"

* * *

She was surprised to find a vampire in the house when she walked in the door, but it didn't really faze her all that much. She saw that he wasn't that bad a guy and the atmosphere was tense, but not malicious. Besides, Adele wouldn't be so relaxed if someone threatening were in her home.

"Relax, Bill," Sookie said and the vampire assessed her before deeming her to not be dangerous and his fangs retracted.

_Nifty._

She glanced at Jason who had paused in stuffing his face and Tara who was staring at her before they both got up and hugged her.

"Welcome back, Leks," Jason smiled.

"Thank God you're here," Tara added.

"Why, you both know just how to make a girl feel special," she grinned and they laughed heartily, the tense atmosphere dispersing immediately. "Jase, I sure hope you left some for me. I'm starving!"

"I'll make more for you, sweetie," Adele smiled and she hugged her.

"Thank you, Gran. You did promise me a whole lotta food when I get back," she laughed.

"It's wonderful to have you home."

"I know. It's so good to be back!"

Jason went to get her a plate and cutlery while Adele went to the kitchen to cook up more food and the smell was heavenly.

"Leksy," Sookie said and she looked up at her friend and the vampire, who in her opinion, looked olden with the hair cut and was just dressed in modern clothes.

But hey, who was she to judge?

"What's up?"

"This is Bill Compton. He's new in town," Sookie smiled and she could see her friend was smitten with him, thereby explaining the tense atmosphere earlier.

Tara and Jason were totally against vampires!

"When you say 'new', do you mean old in town, but just returned in the more modern age 'new'?" she asked, just to clarify. "Because if I remember clearly, there was a Compton in town who... well... you know," she said, bringing her hand across her neck to get her point across.

"Yes. He was a descendant of mine," he said and she nodded.

"Ohh."

"Bill, this is Aleksya Devereaux. Mine, Tara's and Jason's best friend. She lives right next door. We all grew up together though she's younger than us," Sookie said.

"I'm only three years younger! Being twenty-two doesn't make much of a difference," she scoffed.

"She's real smart. Jumped a few grades and became mine and Tara's classmate," Sookie informed.

"Aww, you're making me blush with all the compliments," she laughed before smiling at him. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Bill. Pardon my lack of a Southern accent," she said and whispered conspiratorially, "My mom had an American accent."

"It's nice to meet you too, Aleksya," Bill chuckled.

"You're all right," she smiled and looked at Sookie who looked so happy that she could cry.

* * *

Sookie was so happy that one of her friends approved of Bill! Leksy's indirect approval meant so much to her...

"Thank you, Leksy," she whispered soft enough for Leksy to hear and knew Bill could hear it too.

Leksy winked at her, "No need for thanks, Sook. I'm just saying what I honestly think, that's all."

"Still, thank you, Leksy."

"Then I'll take your thanks."

"Enough whispering. Come here and have your dinner, sweetie," Gran said and Leksy nodded, bounding over to the table and sat down beside Jason where her plate was and she ate the food on Jason's fork, winking at him while Gran and Tara burst out into loud laughter and Jason gave her a noogie.

She looked at Bill and smiled happily, "She's a nice girl," Bill smiled and she nodded in agreement.

"She is."

Leksy began piling her plate with food as usual and she smiled. Her friend ate a lot and never put on weight. Leksy said it was the exercises she did. As Leksy ate, Bill told them where he was from and that he came back because the last of the Compton line died and he was living at their old place.

"Bummer," Leksy said. "I mean no one really wants to outlive their descendants. And you're like two to three generations past."

"Yes," Bill agreed.

"If it makes you feel any better, you wouldn't have met us if you died a long time ago and Gran wouldn't be so excited since you lived through the Civil War. You're pretty much a walking legend," Leksy said sympathetically, though with a little joke at the end and Bill smiled with Adele mirroring it.

"Thank you, Aleksya. That does make me feel better actually." Leksy grinned.

Everything was pretty much going well until Jason became prejudicial when Bill said he expected the Vampire Rights Amendment to pass. Leksy elbowed him, shutting him up before Gran had to.

"Did you own slaves?" Tara asked and Bill regarded her.

"No, I didn't, but my father did."

* * *

Just when things were going south –no pun intended- Bill began to charm Adele with tales of times long past. She smiled, not having seen the elderly woman so excited in such a long time. It warmed her heart to see the woman she loved like a grandmother, seem like such a little girl.

It was pretty sweet when Bill asked Sookie out for a walk, but Jason stood up to protest and was shot down by Adele.

"Look, Gran, I am the man in this family," Jason reasoned and Gran gave him a look that had her grinning.

"Sassy," she whispered to Tara who smiled despite the situation.

"You are a man in this family, but I am the oldest person here and this is my house. You better respect me boy," Adele scolded.

"Oh snap," she said. "She's got you there, Jase."

"Actually, I'm the oldest person here," Bill said and she couldn't contain her laughter, nearly ending up on the floor.

"Oh! That was a good one! I like you more and more, Bill!"

"Leksy!" Jason said and she shrugged, managing to sober up.

"Just let them go out, Jase. Bill was born and raised in the era where men were respectful to women. Chivalry. Vampire or not, those values were instilled into him. Sook will be perfectly fine with him," she said and he considered her words, but she saw he needed a little more push. "Think about it this way. If he wanted Sook for her blood and sex, he could have gotten his hands –or rather, fangs- on them a long time ago and none of us would be able to do a thing to stop him. Why wait?"

"Fine," Jason conceded. "But just this once!"

Sookie smiled at her, gratefully and she winked. "Well, I'm gonna do the dishes!"

"You just got back, sweetie. I'll do them. You look tired, so go get some rest," Adele said in the way that always warmed her heart.

"You sure?"

"If the last decade or so were anything to go by, then yes."

She laughed and gave Adele a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you. But I'm going to take the dishes into the kitchen at least, before going to my place."

"All right then," Adele said.

"You kids play nice now," she warned jokingly before bringing the empty dishes to the kitchen sink.

She hugged Jason, Tara and Adele. "I'll come by tomorrow to get lunch. You're working there now anyway," she said to Tara, noticing her friend's frown.

"You'd better be there," Tara said.

"Definitely," she said. "Night!"

"G'Night, Leksy," they said.

She left the house with Sookie and Bill and she turned to them. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do," she said.

"What wouldn't you do?" Sookie nearly snorted.

"Good point. Hmm... Then no getting too frisky!"

"Leksy!" Sookie blushed and she grinned, hugging her friend.

"Just a warning. Have a good night," she laughed.

"You too," Bill said.

"Night, Sook," she smiled.

"Night, Leksy. I'm really glad you came home."

"Yeah. Sorry I couldn't get here sooner though. I got caught up in work. But we will talk about what happened," she said and Sookie nodded.

"I'll explain everything."

"Especially about Jason's arrest." Sookie nodded again. "Thanks for taking care of Sookie, Bill."

"It was my pleasure."

"I'll be seeing you around then," she said before going to her car and grabbing her things from it.

She went into her home as Sookie and Bill went on their walk, in the direction of the Bon Temps graveyard. The irony. They were going for a walk there when Sookie was already walking with the walking dead.

She went to wash her clothes before having a quick wash up and sank down on her bed in her pjs. Yup, nighties were perfect for sleep. She sighed contentedly, having had a warm, home-cooked meal and being back in her own hometown, her own home and her own big bed.

"Goodnight, mom..." she whispered, clutching onto her necklace and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

She had her first kiss with Bill and all was going great until he pushed her away, his fangs out and he insisted on walking her home which she allowed him to. It was her first real kiss... and it was with a vampire. It was... amazing.

* * *

Sookie was thankful when a road crew guy ran off the four rude guys who thought of nothing but lewd things. Sam called her into his office then to ask her about reading people's thoughts and suggested she should read his sometime. She refused to. She'd already gotten into enough trouble with her previous bosses because she knew what they were thinking. She didn't want to lose another job.

She went out and found Leksy coming in, announcing her arrival with a cheerful 'Good morning!' that had all, or most of the locals responding the same. Leksy had that effect on people for some reason. They were all drawn to her and she was still amazed whenever she thought back to the Leksy of the past.

Leksy exchanged a few sentences with Dawn, laughing before continuing to the bar where Tara was.

"Told ya I would keep my word," Leksy said. "Sook!"

"Hey, Leksy," she smiled.

"My bitch is here?" Lafayette asked, looking out and Leksy waved.

"What's up, boss?"

"Nothing's up with no cute bitch walking in," Lafayette replied crudely, as per normal and Leksy laughed.

"I'm sure one will come right in for you," Leksy smiled.

"You'd better be sure."

"If not, I'll hunt some down and introduce you to them."

"They'd better be my type."

Leksy held a hand to her heart, "Lafayette, I'm hurt! I'm your bitch and you think I don't know your type? We went man hunting together! I'm devastated."

"Keep your drama to yourself. Whaddya wanna eat?"

"Whip up anything and I'll eat it!" Leksy said cheerfully.

"One special coming right up," Lafayette said as Sam came out.

"What's shaking, boss?" Leksy asked.

"Leks, you're back," Sam smiled.

"Yep. Just got back last night," Leksy replied, taking a seat at the bar. "I'm pretty up to speed on everything that's happened so far. Especially why there's a new bartender here and she's not even wearing a uniform."

"She's convincing," Sam shrugged and Leksy laughed.

"Boy, don't I know it."

With Leksy back, everything seemed peaceful as usual. It was always a relief to have Leksy around. More so because Leksy's thoughts always reflected her words. Leksy was always honest for some reason, but not that she minded. She had Bill, whose mind she couldn't read and Leksy, whose mind and words didn't conflict, at least not that much or greatly.

* * *

Sookie saw the news about the anti-vampire reverend and his wife being killed in a car accident and knew she needed to have a talk with Bill. She drove to his house and noticed a car with a license plate that said 'FANGS 1' out front. She went up to the door and it opened, with two vampires in front of her and a bald, tattooed one behind her and all of them bared their fangs at her and hissed.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Author's Notes: I know it seems like I'm skipping out on a lot of the parts of the show, but I'll only be writing from the point of view of very few characters instead of bouncing around to too many characters._  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Aleksya was helping out Sam in Merlotte's since Dawn hadn't shown up. It wasn't uncommon for her to get into Merlotte's uniform and work. She tensed, however, when she sensed Sookie's panic.

"Sam, do you know where Sook might be?" she asked.

"I sent her to check on Dawn."

"I'll go and check on them," she said and raced out the door and into her car.

She drove to Dawn's and raced up, hearing Sookie scream and boy, did she have a powerful set of lungs. She burst into the room and saw Sookie and then Dawn's body sprawled across her bed. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

She held Sookie, "Hey, I'm right here, sweetie," she whispered and Sookie turned around, burying her face in her chest. "Ssh, it's gonna be all right."

But Dawn wasn't. Dawn was dead with what seemed like fang marks on her neck. She was pissed off with whoever did that to Dawn. She and Dawn weren't best friends, but they were still very good friends. Heck, they'd spent some time flirting with guys during the summers that she wasn't dating Jason. And what summers those were.

She raised a brow when Jason came in with flowers and a big smile... until he saw Dawn and dropped the glass with flowers. Dawn's neighbor, Faye Lebvre, came in to see Dawn, dead and immediately accused Jason of murder.

"Hey! You don't know that! He just got here!" she defended.

"They were arguing last night! I heard it!"

Jason stormed off in anger and she sighed. Things really were getting worse...

"Mrs. Lebvre," she sighed again, but the woman as just ranting about Jason being the killer so she pulled out her phone and dialed the sheriff's office. "Sheriff, please come. Dawn's been murdered... Yeah, I'm at Dawn's place now. No, nothing's been touched. Yes, Sookie and Mrs. Lebvre. I'll bring them down at once." She hung up. "Mrs. Lebvre! Would you SHUT UP for a minute at least!"

"Leksy?" Sookie said.

"Now, let's go downstairs and wait for the sheriff."

She led Sookie out and Mrs. Lebvre followed them out. Questions flooded her mind and she processed them all.

Why would anyone kill Dawn? She knew she was a little bit of a bitch, but she wasn't that bad. She glared at the thought of Dawn's dead body just left in such a state. Whoever had done it would get their just desserts and it sure as hell wasn't Jason. She knew Jason and she'd grown up with him. Jason couldn't possibly have changed so much to be capable of murder during the time she was gone on business.

"Leksy? What's wrong?" Sookie asked and she was aware that Mrs. Lebvre was paying close attention to whatever they were saying, eager to find evidence to convict Jason of Dawn's murder.

"No, I was just thinking," she sighed, rubbing her temples.

"What about?"

She knew Sookie respected her privacy and didn't pry into her mind. And Sookie knew that she wouldn't lie to her and valued her honesty.

"Who it was who killed Dawn," she answered, "I know there were people who didn't like Dawn, but to do this? Who could she have possibly pissed off?"

"It was that Jason Stackhouse!" Mrs. Lebvre interrupted, "I heard and saw him and Dawn arguing last night and they were both pissed at each other. He probably killed her to get back at her."

"So you say," she said. "But I know Jason and he would never do anything like this. It's not in him despite what you might believe, Mrs. Lebvre. I grew up with Jason and I would advise you not to point the finger at anybody or this will just get messier than it already is," she said, looking at the woman meaningfully.

* * *

Sookie leaned into Leksy, thankful that her friend had appeared again when she needed her. She was always amazed by Leksy's ability to shut people up in the most diplomatic of ways and she was also grateful. Faye Lebvre was a bitch and just seemed to hate her brother but Leksy got her to shut up quickly.

Leksy was calm, but the warning in her words rang clear. Her friend would never allow anyone to badmouth them without having anything to say about it. That was what she admired about her. Leksy had the balls to tell people off and yet, no one could seem to actually hate her. It was a gift, Gran had said and she believed it.

She felt relaxed when Leksy stroked her hair softly. Things seemed to be getting from bad to worse and she hadn't told Leksy about the incident at Bill's yet.

"This is going to be a huge pickle," Leksy sighed and she nodded, "things have been fine in Bon Temps so far. Or rather, when I left. So why have things changed so quickly?"

"I don't know, Leks, but it might sound bad, but I'm glad you're back home. If there's anyone I'd want around when everything starts going to hell, it'd be you," she answered and Leksy smoothed her hair.

"Yeah, I'm glad too. And it's not bad at all, Sook."

"Yeah…"

* * *

Leksy stood with Sheriff Bellefleur while Sookie was with the others at the sidelines, watching as Dawn's body was carried out by Mike and his assistant, Neil. She glanced over to see Sam comforting Sookie and she knew that things weren't going to be good for him with regards to Sookie.

"What say you, Leksy?" Andy asked and she sighed.

"I'm not being biased here, Andy, but I'm a hundred percent sure that Jason had nothing to do with this. It's just not him to kill anyone. He's really all brawn and no brain, so there's no way he would have done something like this," she replied honestly.

"You know we can't disclose him as a suspect. First, Maudette Pickens and now, Dawn? It's too much of a coincidence that they were all banging him before they died," he said and she nodded in understanding.

She knew that the Sheriff had a thing against Jason, but he was still a good sheriff in her opinion. He was rough around the edges but he wanted the truth.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"It seems like things are starting to get weird around here after those bloody vampires showed up," Andy said.

"I've noticed," she sighed again. "Well, you know me, sheriff. I'll tell you if I find out something."

He nodded. "Thanks, Leksy and welcome home."

"Thanks, Andy," she smiled and went back to Sookie and the others.

"What did he say?" Arlene asked.

"That things are starting to get weird around here," she shrugged simply, "and it's pretty much true."

"What do you think?" Sam asked.

"It's not Jason. That much I know for sure," she replied.

"How can you be so sure?" Rene asked and she quirked a brow at him.

He was acting a tad bit strange for her tastes. Not too much, but still strange. He was a good friend of Jason's. Surely he knew that the guy couldn't kill anyone.

"Come on, we know Jason. The guy's too soft to hurt anyone," she replied and saw the look on everyone's faces. "The evidence may all point to him, but I know for a fact that he couldn't have done it. I know him and you all should know him well too. I'm standing on Jase's side on this."

"But…" Hoyt paused.

"Everyone pretty much knows that Jase is a suspect, but let's just see what happens, all right? It's still too early to deduce anything much and there are things we should be doing instead of standing around."

"Leks is right," Sam said. "Come on, back to the Merlotte's."

"Fine," Arlene said.

"Sookie, do you want to take some time off?" Sam asked and Sookie shook her head.

"I'd like to go back to work, please."

She regarded her friend before holding her hand. "You guys get going first. Sook and I will go back to work in a couple."

The others nodded though Arlene was definitely eager to stay to hear a little bit of gossip but Rene took her away and the group dispersed.

"What's up?" Sookie asked.

"What are you planning?"

"Nothing yet. I'm just thinking."

"Yeah, and you'll tell me when those thoughts formulate a plan?"

"I will."

"There are a lot of things we have to talk about that we haven't had a chance to since I came back."

"I know and there are a lot of things I wanna tell you too."

"Since Sam's giving us a little time off, let's talk. Now seems a better time than any," she shrugged.

"How so?"

"Crap is happening for one. Come on, let's walk a bit."

* * *

She told Leksy everything that had happened while they walked and at the end of it all, she felt better to get it all off her chest. Leksy digested everything and then looked at her with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry."

She knew she meant the Rattrays and the vampires at Bill's.

"It's all right, Leksy. You're always there for me more times than everyone else combined. You always seem to know when I'm in danger and I don't expect you to be wonder woman and show up all the time."

"I prefer bat girl than wonder woman, but I'll take what I can get I guess." She laughed. "Good, you seem more relaxed."

"How do you do it, Leksy?"

"I'm awesome at plenty of things, but please, do go on."

"Calming people, I mean. You can say a whole lot of shit, but people don't stay angry at you."

"I've got good chi?" Leksy laughed. "Nah, there are definitely people still pissed off as hell at me. It's just that the people, who adore me, overpower the bad and they don't have the guts to come after me."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah."

"Gran says you have a gift."

"We all have our gifts, I suppose. But I'm not that good a person that no one can hate me," she shrugged, "or at least I don't think so."

"Many would disagree on that."

"I have a calming aura?"

"Maybe."

"Well, let's just leave it as it is. A mystery. I quite like being mysterious once in a while at least."

"With your openness? It's to be expected."

"I just do things as an when I wish. I'm not sure if what you say is really correct, but oh well. No use squandering my youth, pondering on it."

"You're really one of a kind like Gran says, Leksy."

"I am?"

"You are. You go at your own pace without caring about anyone else's opinions because you're confident enough not to. Sometimes, I wonder if I'm holding you back. If we're holding you back."

"You're definitely not. But if you still think along those lines, just think of it as I made my decision to stay with you guys. I don't think I'll ever find friends like you guys. I love you all and I want to stay with all of you. It's as simple as that. You were the first friends I ever made and I've never regretted anything about our friendship."

"I've never regretted anything with you either, Leksy."

"And that's why we're best friends," Leksy winked and she laughed. "Now come on, let's go back to work before Sam gets all iffy with the lack of staff."

"Yeah. I'm glad we took this time to talk."

"So am I."

"You should be a counselor."

"I think more people would be jumping to their deaths instead. Then again, I could get them to will all their assets to me before jumping."

"What are you saying, Leksy?" she chortled.

* * *

Leksy went home with Sookie and Gran was in the kitchen. She knew what was coming even before Gran said it. And then, she said it. She wanted Sookie to listen out for anything in people's minds to clear Jason's name.

"And Leksy…"

"You don't even have to ask," she grinned, "I'm totally game for it. I'll give a helping hand."

"Thank you, Leksy."

"No thanks needed. Someone's gotta watch out for that guy."

"I'm always depending on you," Gran smiled.

"Come on, I never knew my grandmother. All I knew was my mother, so you're all family to me," she laughed.

"Your mother would have been so proud if she could see you now."

"Yeah," she said, "I'm sure she would too. Then again, mom was the kind of woman who would be proud of me even if it was to learn how to fry an egg."

"I suppose," Gran laughed and Sookie smiled.

"I'll help in any way I can. I don't have any nifty mind reading abilities, but I guess what I have will have to do. Not sure what I have though."

Gran kissed her on the cheek and laughed, "You have plenty of gifts, sweetie. We see them and I'm sure you will too."

"Thanks, Gran."

* * *

_**Author's Note: Please review!**_


	5. Chapter 4

**_Author's Note: I'm changing up a few things from episode for. I'm a little down that I haven't gotten reviews for the previous chapter. I've gotten favorites and other alerts, but it's a little disheartening. But enjoy!_  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"I know I agreed to go when you called me and suggested this and I was the one who offered, but this is... ridiculous!" She stared at the glowing neon sign that clearly said 'Fangtasia'. "Seriously! It's so cliché! Cheesy even! Fuck! Fangtasia?! Dude!"

Sookie looked at her best friend, thankful that her humor had lightened the mood and even Bill chuckled.

"Your humor is very heartening, Aleksya," Bill smiled.

"Just call me 'Aleks', or hey, 'Leksy'," Leksy smiled.

"Leksy it is, then."

"Good man," Leksy grinned before grimacing once more. "Dang! I'm dying from this tackiness!" She groaned. "Let's just get this over with."

They got out of the car and walked up to Fangtasia's door and were granted access by the woman there who gave her a hot once over and once inside, Leksy and Sookie took in their surroundings.

"You've gotta be kidding me..." Leksy groaned once again and she had a feeling that she would be groaning a lot more before the visit was even over.

"Why would I be kidding you?" Bill asked, quirking a brow at her friend.

* * *

"Well, all the fangbangers- God knows why they call them that- are all dressed in leather. It's like they're wrapped in leather..." she shivered. "Not that it's doing much of a job covering them up. It's like... 'Be bare to be bitten'," she said and Sookie laughed while Bill managed a smile.

"Like prepare to be bitten?" Bill asked.

"Exactly."

They got a table and sat down and the waitress came up to them, asking what they'd like to order. She was originally going to go with something light, but giving the place another once over, decided against it. She need strong liquor.

"Gin and tonic," Sookie replied and Bill ordered.

"Whiskey. I'm gonna need all the liquor I can get," she sighed.

"I get what you mean," the waitress, Ginger winked and left.

"She just winked at me."

"She did," Bill confirmed.

"I'm thinking that that was an I'm-hitting-on-you wink," she grinned and Sookie laughed while Bill smiled.

She decided that he looked charming when he smiled. Still old-fashioned, but charming nonetheless.

Just then, she noticed a vampire walking past and her eyes widened briefly before she hid her smile behind her hand. Leverage. They needed that.

Ginger came back, setting down their drinks and she downed her whiskey immediately. She should have probably eaten before downing it... Bad move.

Sookie giggled, hearing her thoughts and she gasped in mock horror. "Sook! You're not supposed to do that! I don't need my best friend to know that I'm insane when I don't appear like it!"

"Oh please! You're always insane," Sookie rolled her eyes.

"A given," she acknowledged.

She was probably the only person who didn't mind Sookie rummaging through her mind. Then again, there were thoughts that Sookie could hear and then there were thoughts that she couldn't. But she wouldn't divulge any more on that particular topic.

"Who's that?" Sookie asked suddenly as she gestured to the waitress for another drink, then after consideration, gestured for another.

She looked at Sookie and followed her line of vision to see a man on a… throne? He was seriously on a throne? The man, or rather, vampire, was blonde and clearly, Sookie's interest was piqued. She however, couldn't be bothered in the least. She was still getting used to the tacky bar full of Goths.

"Oh, you noticed him, did you?" Bill asked and she bit back a laugh.

Was that jealousy she sensed?

"No, it's not like that. I just…" Sookie trailed off as her two glasses came and she down the first one.

"Everyone does," Bill said easily. "That's Eric. He's the oldest thing in this bar," Bill informed them and she saw the woman from the entrance whisper into the vampire's ear and he looked at them in interest.

They were Maker and Progeny.

"Uh-oh," Bill said and she stared at him.

Sookie seemed a bit panicked. "Don't say 'UH-OH'! Vampires do NOT say 'UH-OH'!" Sookie said and she nodded in agreement.

"My sentiments exactly," she said.

"We've been summoned," Bill said and she noticed 'Eric' beckoning them to him. "Shall we?" Bill asked, holding a hand out to Sookie who placed her hand in his and he turned to her.

"Don't mind me. I'm just playing the third wheel tonight. You just take care of Sook," she said, getting up herself and he nodded.

They made their way to Eric, but not before she downed Sookie's drink and her last glass of whiskey and her friend looked at her.

"What? I'm in a freakin' vampire bar! I'm gonna need all the alcohol I can get. By the way, I'm not even the slightest bit drunk," she said as they walked towards their doom.

"I need ya sober," Sookie whispered as they stood in front of Eric with his progeny and she shook her head in disagreement.

"Oh noooo, sweetie. You need me drunk. No! Pumped up on alcohol! I assure you, if you think I'm a bundle of joy when I'm sober, then I'm a barrel of laughter when I'm drunk. Get me drunk enough and I'll do anything," she whispered back and barely noticed the vampires look at her in obvious amusement.

"That I know," Sookie said and Bill cleared his throat to catch their attention.

"Strepsils?" Came her automatic reply. "Oh. Right. Vampire. Sorry."

"Bill Compton," Eric acknowledge and invited them to sit, but there was only place for two so she opted to stand by Sookie, knowing her friend needed her.

"I'll just stand right here," she said and they nodded and she zoned out again.

She was vaguely aware of the direction the conversation was going, but she was keeping her eye or rather thoughts on the vampire feeding on the human. Perfect leverage.

"Leksy! Now ain't the time for one of your spacing out sessions!" Sookie hissed and she glanced at her friend.

"Hm? What's up?" she smiled.

"I never got your name," the vampire said, giving her a hot once over.

Within the span of the what, ten minutes she was in the bar, she was checked out by three people. And she wasn't even counting those she barely paid any attention to. It was as if 'Fangtasia' was a sex haven. Sookie stared at her, definitely having heard her internal thoughts and she gave her an innocent smile before returning her attention to the vampire.

"Oh. Right. It's Aleksya Devereaux. As in Aleksya with a k, s and y," she introduced herself as per normal.

"Allow me to reintroduce myself, 'Leksy', now that you have come back to us." Was he mocking her for zoning out? "Eric Northman, vampire sheriff of Area 5 and this is my progeny, Pam who is also my second in command." Pam gave her a brief nod, but the smile on her face set her gaydar off immediately!

"Nice to meet you, I suppose. Normally, I'd say that only people who are acquainted with me or my friends can call me 'Leksy', but seeing as you're the big bad vampire and I say that with complete honesty, then you can call me 'Leksy' too," she smiled and Bill looked at her like she was insane and Sookie looked like she wanted to smack herself in the face. "And er… Nice bar you have here. Unique name too," she said, giving her surroundings a brief glance.

She definitely didn't want to end up as a vampire Happy Meal.

All joking aside though, she honestly never expected Sookie to have to meet a Vampire Sheriff. This was too dangerous for Sookie. She had to make sure Sookie made it out alive.

"Oh. I take it I shouldn't have said such things? My bad, Bill," she said apologetically, looking at Sookie's vampire boyfriend.

At least she hadn't touched the vampire. She knew their kind and touch.

Eric held a hand up. "Relax, Bill. It's all right." He kept his eyes on her and was definitely looking mighty amused for some reason. "You amuse me, Leksy. Well, how about we get more well-acquainted then?" Eric smirked.

"That's quite all right," she replied quickly and looked at Bill. "I can say that, right? Didn't overstep my boundaries or anything?"

"No, you didn't," Bill replied and she noticed how uneasy Sookie was and placed her hand on Sookie's shoulder, giving her a gentle smile and Sookie nodded, breathing normally and managed a smile.

"So, Bill. Are you quite attached to your friend?" Eric asked, regarding Sookie with a once over that made her feel like snorting.

Bill got all defensive that she wanted to gush for Sookie. "She is mine!"

"Yes. I am his," Sookie reinforced Bill's statement.

_How cute!_

"Well, what a pity… for me," Eric said and she rolled her eyes.

_Vampires._

"What about your friend's friend? Is she yours as well?" Eric asked, smiling at her and Bill seemed at a loss since he couldn't back her up by claiming her as his.

She could handle herself though.

"No, I'm not Bill's. But I'm hers," she answered simply, jerking her thumb towards Sookie and Eric chuckled. "It's like a possession triangle, you know? Bill and Sookie, Sookie and I. Bill and I are just friends though. Makes sense, yet it doesn't…" she murmured.

"Well, this will be interesting," Eric said.

"I'll bet."

The light was a bit disconcerting but like all vampires, Eric Northman was very pale. Hot, but pale. She rather envied him for his blonde hair though.

"Well, your business with me seems important. Perhaps we should take it to my office," he said and Sookie looked at Bill who nodded.

Bill got up and extended a hand to Sookie, helping her up and she gushed, unable to help herself. "That's so sweet! He's a keeper for sure, Sook. Chivalry isn't dead after all!" she paused. "Well, if you don't count the fact that he is the living dead of sorts. But hey, who's judging?" Everyone looked at her in amusement and she cleared her throat. "I had a lot to drink and I ate a lotta of sugar today. And it's undiagnosed, but I probably have ADHD as well. I should probably get tested though. Hey, I can't keep track of what comes out of my mouth on impulse," she explained.

"I'm sure that mouth of yours has many other uses," Pam purred, trailing a finger down her cheek slowly.

She grinned at the definitely lesbian vampire. "Why, I totally agree with you. And I've been told the exact same thing by many others. I've been called a smart-mouth many times as well so it's no wonder."

"Leksy!" Sookie hissed.

"What?" She understood the look Sookie gave her and the secret message was: _They're dangerous vampires and we're surrounded by them. _"Ohhh. Yeah. If I die, Jason can have my porn stash. If he finds them that is. I don't have any gay porn so I guess Lafayette can have my tv and Tara can have my booze. Ah, hell, take whatever you guys want. The dead don't need things," she said before regarding the vampires around them. "The dead that don't come back, I mean," she amended with a smile and then shrugged, "I talk a lot when I get nervous."

"I doubt the nervousness," Sookie said and she just smiled.

"Oh please. There's no need to silence your friend, Sookie. I rather like her sense of humor," he smirked before regarding her. "And I don't think you need to worry about being killed. The possibility of you being made into one of us is a more likely scenario. Wouldn't want to waste such a beauty, now would we?"

"Why… thanks. That makes me feel so much better. But either way, I'll still die."

"True." Eric led them to his office and gestured for them to sit while he settled down beside his desk with Pam at his side. "So what can I help you with?" Eric asked.

All she was present for was Sookie, so she didn't need to pay attention to the conversation and she was sure that Sookie could handle a simple explanation while she monitored the vampire and human she saw earlier. She could trust Sookie to not be impatient and say or do something stupid, right? Something that would make her gift known.

"There's a vampire feeding on a human in the bathroom. Cops are gonna raid this place," Sookie said and she groaned.

_How the hell did it come to this?_

* * *

_**Author's Note: Review!**  
_


	6. Chapter 5

**_Author's Note: This is a birthday chapter. Meaning it's my birthday and I'm releasing a chapter to commemorate. Thanks for all the favorites alerts and all._  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

She knew it would be better for Sookie to say it since she was just supposed to be a human companion for Sookie. But seriously!

"Sook..." she sighed.

Eric looked at Sookie with a quirked brow. "Excuse me?"

"Cops are gonna raid this bar any minute and they're gonna find one of your vamps feeding on someone in the bathroom," Sookie said.

She could just picture Sookie digging her grave deeper.

"And you know that how?" Eric asked and Sookie seemed unsure while Bill was uneasy which was understandable.

She looked between all three, the situation growing evermore tense as every second passed. She grew bored as no one moved.

_Well, this isn't going anywhere._

She threw her hands up in defeat, hating tense situations. "I told her." All three looked at her, Sookie in shock, Bill in confusion and Eric in amusement.

"Wha- Leksy!" Sookie gasped.

"You'd better do something quickly because they're gonna storm in any minute and it'll be bad for your business."

"Pam." The vampire disappeared in a blur and there was a loud commotion outside where the cops were announcing their presence.

"You'd think the cops would say something cooler," she scoffed and they stared at her. "Sorry. I don't do very well with awkward silences. Actually, prolonged silences. Life's too short for me to waste it on silences. Note to self. Vampires have very long life spans. They have a lot of silences going on."

"It's amazing how you can still be yourself in a situation like that," Sookie said, despite the situation and she grinned.

"Haven't you heard, Sook? I'm oblivious to many situations! Either that, or tense situations make me a little nutty," she said and Sookie gave her a small smile.

Pam came back in and looked serious. "It's true. I managed to get to them before the cops raided the place. They've left after not finding anything."

"Bummer. Talk about a buzz kill," she said.

"May I have a word with you?" Eric asked, looking at her.

"Any chance I can refuse? She asked.

"No."

"Then by all means," she replied.

"Leksy!" She glared at Sookie meaningfully.

'Listen to me Sookie. Eric Northman isn't a vampire you want to... No. He mustn't know about your gift.'

"Leksy..."

'You trust me? Then now's the time to have faith in me. I can handle this, Sook. I'm not gonna let some fucking vamp take you and make use of you!'

She saw that she needed more to win Sookie over completely.

'Eric Northman won't be interested in you that way and he'll leave your relationship with Bill alone. If you're an asset, he'll seek to possess you. To take you from Bill. Let me protect you, Sook. You may hate being protected, but you're not allowed to deny my protection. You know that. I've always been around for you and being fair about your decisions, so listen to me, Sookie Stackhouse. You always seek me out for advice and everything, so listen to me now. Don't endanger yourself for this, Sook. You need your answers? I'll get them for you.' Sookie swallowed and her eyes showed her reluctant acceptance.

"I take it that you two are done?" Eric asked.

"Yes," they replied and smiled at each other despite the situation.

"Pam, would you escort Bill and Ms. Stackhouse outside? Ms. Devereaux and I have some... things to discuss, alone."

"What? No way am I gonna leave you alone with Leksy!" Sookie shouted.

"While I admire your... attachment to Leksy, I think that you would be wise to leave," Eric said.

"Go, Sook. I'll be fine. Have you ever seen me otherwise?" She asked and Sookie was just about to voice it out when she interrupted. "Don't answer that. I'll be just fine."

"We'll be right outside and I mean right outside. Just scream if anything happens and we'll be right here," Sookie said, looking at Eric and she grinned.

"Aw Sook, thanks!"

Sookie and Bill left with Pam who gazed at her and she winked at the vampiress just as the door closed.

"Okay, let's settle this then," she said and Eric raised a brow.

"That was a rather abrupt change of attitude."

"Sookie is my best friend, so I want her safe. Being in a vampire bar with people dressed in leather that barely covers anything? That's not safe, thought the latter is hilarious. And by the way, the humans that are dressed in leather look ridiculous. You should put up a sign that says 'we're not a goth bar'. Unless of course you're inwardly laughing at them," she said.

"I admit, it is pretty ridiculous. But no one told them to use leather," he said.

"Ooh. Then that's just plain odd."

"How did you know about the raid and the biting?" he asked, getting straight to the point.

"I'm a good judge of character?"

"And that told you that how?"

"I have an acquaintance in the dept. While I was helping out Sookie and the others, he was drunk and mumbled it to me. It so happened that Sookie wanted to get information and Bill brought her here. While we were waiting, I saw the vamp getting cozy with the human and I saw where that was going," she lied as smoothly as possible.

Okay, it wasn't lying. No, she was twisting the truth.

"I don't think so. How did you know that things were going to escalate between the vampire and the human?" He got up, circling around her.

"Lucky guess," she replied and he glared at her, gripping her by the throat.

"Tell me the truth," he hissed.

Her eyes narrowed and she managed to speak. "Look, my friend just wants to know who killed those women. We told you about the raid to show that we could be trusted. All we want is some information that could stop more murders, all right? It's a win-win, isn't it? Once whoever it is has been caught, it's one problem off your back. All we're asking for is some help," she said and he looked into her eyes with those piercing blue eyes of his and released her neck and she touched her neck, knowing his hand print was forming and was going to bruise in awhile.

"Who were the women?"

"I doubt you'd remember the names. So let me do you one better," she replied and walked to the door, opening it briefly so Sookie couldn't see her neck. "Sook, you have photos of the bodies?" She held out her hand for the photos.

Sookie's eyes widened along with Bill's and Sookie nodded, pulling the photos from her purse and handed them to her.

"Thanks."

"Are you all right?" Sookie asked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" she smiled and shut the door again.

"Why didn't you bring her in or leave or tell her about me strangling you?" he asked and she shrugged nonchalantly.

"What good would that do anyone? Besides, considering you strangled me, all the more I wouldn't bring Sookie in. Why would I endanger my own best friend just because I was in danger. Doesn't make sense to me," she replied, handing him the photos.

He stared at her for awhile before taking his eyes off of her and looked at the photos of Maudette and Dawn.

"I slept with her," he said, pointing to Dawn. "The other one I rejected." He turned to stare at her again, but she was deep in thought.

"It would mean that Maudette and Dawn were-" She paused to find the right word for it.

"Fangbangers?" he supplied.

"I don't use that word unless someone says something using it and I retort. Fangbangers is kinda dumb," she scoffed.

"How so?" he asked, standing closer to her, but she was still stuck in her thoughts.

"Er, fangbangers? Split it up and you get fang and bangers. That would mean that they bang fangs and not vampires. That's just my opinion anyway. Everyone can think what they want though it's pretty ridiculous. Vampbangers would make more sense at least," she shrugged and he surprised her when he chuckled.

"You intrigue me, Ms. Devereaux."

She raised a brow at him. Cautiously. "Will that get me killed?"

"Not if you play your cards right."

"Right. I've never been known for that. Guess I'd better start wearing black if it's gonna be my funeral."

"I believe that black would suit you."

"I do wear black. Just not the whole ensemble."

"I'd enjoy seeing you all in black. Then again, I'd enjoy seeing you naked," he smirked, brushing the back of his fingers along her cheek and she jumped a little at the cold from his body, but found herself enjoying his touch.

"Yeah, not gonna happen bucko," she said, but didn't shake off his touch.

She enjoyed it and if she did shake it off, it might offend him and it was possible it would get her killed and she had no intention of dying in a tacky bar, thank you very much.

"You never know," he said.

"And we should leave it that way."

"For now."

"For always."

"What are you?" he asked, catching her by surprise and she backed away from him, but he cornered her to the wall.

He was too close for comfort. The man oozed sex. That was dangerous. And he had some really strong instincts that she would prefer to remain away from.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're different. I can tell. I don't know what it is, but you don't seem like any human I've ever met or seen. You're different from them all."

"Maybe I just surprise you with my humorous personality while staring death in the face." He smiled at that.

"That you do. But that's not it." Her eyes narrowed, refusing to say anything. "You keep your secrets for now, Leksy. But I assure you, that won't be for long because I will find out what you are," he said or rather, warned.

"Good luck to you. But you're gonna be disappointed to learn that I'm just an ordinary human who has a knack for judging characters," she said and he tilted her chin up so he could look into her eyes.

"I'm sure I won't be disappointed by you at all," he smirked, unnerving her a little with the silent promise in his words.

In protecting Sookie, she'd unwittingly endangered herself! This was bad!

She noticed that his eyes bore into hers while his thumb brushed her lips.

"Tell me what you are." His eyes... The bastard was trying to glamour her!

What the hell happened to allowing her to keep her secrets?

"An ordinary human being." He laughed, knowing that his glamour hadn't affected her.

"I will most definitely not be disappointed."

"Would you move now?" she asked and he looked at her.

"But why? I'm rather enjoying our position right now. Aren't you?"

_Yes._ Her mind admitted but she refused to let the word pass her lips. So she shut up.

A loud knock on the door interrupted them. "Leksy?" It was Sookie. There to save the day! She zipped up her jacket to cover her neck rushed up to the door and pulled it open, smiling. The odd lighting should hide the hand mark on her neck.

"Hey, Sook!"

"You sound as if I just opened the door to your house."

"Well, I got some info."

"Really? We can go now, then," Sookie smiled and she nodded.

"Thanks for the information, Sheriff. We'll take our leave then," she smiled, despite how much he had unnerved her and Sookie held her arm.

"I'll be seeing you soon them, 'Leksy'."

She just had to have the final say. "You should do something about your hair. Emo does not suit you."

She looked away from him and left with Sookie and Bill.

* * *

"What was that about?" Pam asked.

"What?"

"That girl."

"She interests me. There's something unique about her," he said.

"Can I have a go at her? She's scrumptious."

"No. That one's mine."

"They all are," Pam pouted.

"No. Not all. Just some and she's one of them. Aleksya Devereaux is my prey, Pam."

"Fine. But if you don't have her, it's free game."

"I'll have her, all right. All of her."

* * *

_**Author's Note: Please do review.**_


	7. Chapter 6

**__****Author's Note: Well, it's been a while since I've updated anything! I've been on study leave for more than 2 months for my private exams since term break and once I returned to school, I had to catch up on the new modules for another set of exams. Even my december is full or at least till Christmas week. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Leksy? Where are you going? The car's this way," Sookie said and she nodded.

"I know. Why don't you guys go off first?"

"You're staying here?"

"God, no! I'll be fine. Really. I'll hitch a ride back with somebody if I need to," she smiled, reassuring Sookie.

"All right then. Call me later?"

"For sure."

She waved them off and once they had driven off, she stopped waving and sighed, raking her hand through her hair.

_Fuck this…_

Everything was fine before. Why the hell did things have to start getting worse? She didn't hate nor blame Bill, but ever since he showed up and Sookie got involved with him, things were really becoming a shit storm of bad things. She had managed to detract the Vampire Sheriff's attention from Sookie's gift, but she knew he wasn't that stupid and sooner or later if she didn't continue to prove that she was good at reading people, then Sookie would be in more shit than she already was.

She was tense and if she went with Sookie and Bill, even they would notice it. She knew it wasn't Bill's fault but the coincidence just didn't sit right with her. So many things just didn't add up as of yet. An ill feeling lodged itself in her chest, but her own abilities didn't extend to visions of the future. Sure, she was able to predict many things, but that was only because she knew how her friends and others would react. It was simple behavioral analysis and psychology.

She was omniscient and at the same time, she wasn't.

She didn't like not knowing things and that seemed to happen quite often recently. Things just didn't seem to bode well.

"Mom… please watch over me and give me guidance…" she murmured, touching the pendant on the chain around her neck.

Even though it seemed foolish to pray to someone who was already dead and gone, her master… no, her mother had said that she would always be with her and she believed her because she was no longer who she was. She had been given a new lease on life. So long as she could feel, she could believe that her mother was with her and in her heart.

With one last sigh, she began her long walk home. She hadn't had much time to herself since she returned and she liked being around others but not when she herself had much to think about. She needed some time for herself so that she could return to the others as her normal self.

_Just a moment._

Sometimes, people were complicated. Be it humans or vampires or even fairies… They were still complicated. She understood them, but it didn't mean that she didn't feel like her mind wasn't being fucked with at times.

She would still be able to protect Sookie, Jason, Tara and the others from future troubles, wouldn't she? She chuckled at her brief doubt in her ability to protect her loved ones and at her naivety at wishing for things to go back to the way it was before. Things were going to change and she would need to adapt if she was going to continue to protect them. There was no way to go back once the wheel of change began to move.

She could only hoped that the bonds she had forged would still remain because that was what she treasured very much.

A bright light appeared from behind her and she turned around to see a car coming in her direction and slowed down till it came to a stop beside her and a young man was inside. He was average in the looks department, but what the hell.

"Need a ride?"

She smiled. "Sure thing."

"Hop right in."

She opened the car door and got into the car, knowing what she had gotten herself into. Sex was another way to get her mind off of things.

* * *

She got out of the bed to find her phone and found that Tara was calling her. She answered the phone while getting dressed.

"Tara? What happened?"

Her eyes grew wide when Tara told her that Lafayette had given Jason V. She winced when Tara said that she'd been with Jason in the hospital and had to stay and watch as the doctor drained the blood from his penis with a large syringe without any anesthesia.

"That's gotta hurt," she grimaced as Tara ranted about how she was having trouble getting the whole scene out of her mind.

Once she was dressed, she got discreetly grabbed her things and left the place, walking back home.

"Well, you do have that weird interest in medical things and gore movies, but I guess seeing the guy you love have a large syringe draining blood out of his penis is a bit too much for even you to handle, huh?" she chuckled. "Please, tell me that you threw away the rib eye he used. I'm a loyal customer at Merlotte's."

Tara assured her that she burned the damn rib eye, making her laugh even more. "Yeah, I was a little busy earlier but I'm on my way home now."

Tara said she was gonna give Lafayette a real good scolding about dealing V and to Jason of all people when morning came. "All right. Well, I'll see you tomorrow and we can have a drink while you vent."

Tara laughed a little before she hung up and she kept her phone. What the hell? Now Lafayette was dealing V? Was she in the Bon Temps she remembered or what? Maybe she entered an alternate dimension or something where shitty things happen.

She reached her street but decided to check on Sookie first and knocked on their door only to see Adele.

"Gran? Did I wake you?"

"No, I was already awake."

"Sook got home all right?"

"I don't think so."

She raised a brow at the odd comment.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she's upstairs and I think she got into an argument with Bill when he brought her home earlier. I couldn't hear what it was about though since I am old. I came down after Sookie went to her room."

"That bad? Maybe I should have accompanied them."

"Nonsense! You always take care of Sookie and Jason. I don't expect you to be their guardian all the time."

She smiled. "Maybe."

"I'm already so thankful to the Lord for giving my grandchildren such a wonderful friend and for giving me another child I can love as my grandchild."

"Thanks, Gran."

"I know that even if I tell you that you don't have to always be protecting them, you'll still do it. When I die, I know that I can count on you to keep my rash grandchildren grounded," Adele smiled, holding her hands.

"For sure… But I can't imagine you not being around and not being able to eat your food anymore."

"Leksy…" Adele said in surprise before smiling. "When I think of the girl you were in the past, I'm always amazed at how much you've changed since then."

"Yeah, I guess."

"I'll be counting on you, Leksy."

"You know you always can."

"Maybe you could talk to Sookie tomorrow during breakfast?"

"All right. Then goodnight, Gran."

Adele gave her a hug. "G'night, sweetie. Have a good rest tonight."

"Will do."

She left the porch and walked next door to her own home. She unlocked her door and walked in, heading up to her bathroom to shower. Once she was done washing all evidence of her earlier activity, she got dressed and flopped down on her bed. She was lost in thought as she stared up at her ceiling that her mother had painted for her to resemble the starry sky they had looked up at when they left those people. It was a vision of freedom.

Today she would rest and tomorrow, she would talk to Sookie, try and find more information on the murders and have a drink with Tara. Yup, she was a busy person.

She turned on her side and looked at the photograph of her and her mother, taken from before she gained emotions and she smiled. "Goodnight, mom."

* * *

Sookie woke up and went down for breakfast, seeing Gran on the phone. Leksy came in and glanced at her when she saw Gran acting weird while talking on the phone. She shrugged, not knowing what it was about and poured herself a glass of orange juice as Leksy sat down beside her. She handed the jug to Leksy who poured a cup for herself and sipped it.

She realized that Gran was talking about Bill and his appearance at the meeting for his speech. Gran was very excited about having him there.

Leksy seemed a little troubled and she was worried since her friend was usually in high spirits every day and bounced back from everything.

Gran finally hung up and she thought it was suspicious the way Gran seemed to quickly end the call.

"Phone's been ringing early today," she said, drinking her juice.

"Oh, everyone is excited about meeting the town vampire tonight," Gran said, plating 2 eggs onto her plate. "Good morning, Leksy."

"Morning, Gran."

"I didn't hear you come in last night," Gran said.

"You went to bed early. You didn't want to hear me come in."

"Well, I just thought I would give you two a little privacy," Gran said, returning to the stove to fry up more eggs.

"Am I really a lost cause that you gotta pin all your hopes for me on a vampire?"

"Well, he seems like a very nice man," Gran said and slid the eggs from the pan onto Leksy's plate.

"He's not," she said, cutting into her food in agitation before Gran joined them at the table with the phone.

"He's not nice?"

"Or a man."

"Oh, goodness, did you two have a fight?"

"No. Kinda," she said and set her fork and knife down. "I don't think Bill and I have very much in common. He doesn't think like we do, he doesn't feel the way we do if he feels at all," she said, shoving a bite of food in her mouth.

"Well, I know that if I had a chance to know somebody who'd experienced the world differently, I'd see it as a blessing and that it's not something to be scared of. Or hate," Gran said before the phone rang again.

"I don't hate him," she said, swallowing her food. "I just don't want to be his girlfriend." She drank her juice and glanced at Gran when she didn't answer the phone. "Er, the phone's ringing."

"Machine will pick it up," Gran said, looking a little said. "Leksy, what do you think about all this?"

"Leks? You all right?"

Leksy looked up from her food and nodded. "Yeah, I'm all right."

"You sure? You're pretty quiet today."

"I'm sure. I just couldn't sleep well last night."

"You were alone, weren't you?" she asked and Leksy laughed.

"Well, I was alone in my bed but I was in somebody else' bed before that."

"We're at the table, young lady," Gran chided half-heartedly as seen by her smile.

"My bad, Gran," Leksy smiled, returning back to her normal self. "But honestly, my opinion on all this is that Sook can do what she wants, but I don't think vampires are all that much different when it comes to emotions. I mean, they were once human. They grew up as humans, didn't they? Just because they drink blood and sleep around a lot, doesn't mean that they don't feel. You have to take that into consideration, Sook. And Gran, you're pushing all your excitement over the meeting onto Sookie and it's making her feel that you just want her to get close to Bill because of it."

She sighed before Gran held her hands. "I'm sorry, Sookie. I didn't think you'd feel that way. If you don't want to have anything to do with Bill, then it's okay, but I just don't want you to act rashly because he's a vampire and there are things he does that we wouldn't do."

"Yeah… I'm sorry too, Gran."

"There, now we're all made up," Leksy said cheerfully. "I should be a psychiatrist or something! I'm good at this!"

They laughed.

"I'll drop you off at work today. I need to buy something and then I'll head back to Merlotte's," Leksy said and she smiled.

"Thanks, Leksy."

"No problem."

* * *

_**Author's Note: Please review! I hope to update before or by Christmas!**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Had a lot of things to do for my finals for my first year and I pretty much injured my wrist for a while too.**_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Leksy went to the store to buy a bunch of sweets and chocolates before driving back to Merlotte's and found the people at the bar counter watching Sookie and Sam. She joined them and quickly realized that Sam was asking Sookie out. She grinned when Sookie agreed to go to the 'Descendants of the Glorious Dead' meeting with Sam and he looked so happy. Well, Sam did have the hots for Sookie for quite awhile now.

"Eyes back on your food, people," Sam said and she sniggered.

"Aw, that was so cute!" she said and Sam walked away from Sookie.

"Leksy," Sam greeted, looking so bashful.

"About time, eh? Man, my timing is good! I'm so glad I didn't miss that!"

"Yeah, yeah, sit down and I'll get you some pie."

"Thanks, Sam!"

She sat down near Andy and Sookie came by, putting the bottle of ketchup down by his hand. She was surprised when the Sheriff began talking about Tara and Jason like they were a couple and Sookie laughed it off before leaving.

Did Sookie not read the situation? Tara saved Jason. In other words, she covered up for him and Sookie pretty much destroyed their alibi.

"And what about you, Aleksya? Know anything about it?"

"Well, I haven't seen the two of them together often, but I can tell you that I wouldn't be all that surprised if they got together."

"And why's that?"

"Come on, I grew up with them. Obviously I'm privy to a couple of secrets here and there," she smiled.

"So you're saying that it's possible for them to be a couple?" Andy asked as Sam put a plate with two servings of pecan pie and vanilla ice-cream in front of her before leaving.

"Yeah. I mean, they have history and Jason has saved Tara many of times when we were kids. You know how tough Tara's childhood was with her mother and an eccentric cousin like Lafayette. Logically speaking, it wouldn't be odd for feelings to develop between them both since Jason's like a savior to her, protecting her from her mom," she explained with a slight shrug. "Not to mention that Jason's pretty charming."

"Maybe," Andy said. "Anything come up yet?"

"Well, so far, I still believe that vampires didn't do this. I don't have anything conclusive to support it, but I'm still looking. Even though it all points to vampires, I just don't feel that it's them at all."

"I trust you, Leksy and I trust your judgment."

He trusted her because she was the only one that respected that he was the Sheriff. It was what he wanted; to be seen as the Sheriff and not just plain old Andy. He had inferiority issues and tended to be a little bone-headed in investigations when it came to Jason. But their rapport had been beneficial to her many times and of course, in turn, she had helped him out a couple of times.

"I know and that's why, out of respect of our friendship, I'm going to advise you to take it easy on Jason and look at the big picture instead of charging into conclusions. Jason is not the killer, Sheriff," she said. "If you'll excuse me."

She took her plate and went to look for Tara or Sookie or both of them. She only hoped Andy Bellefleur listened to her advice because nothing good would come out of accusing people without any concrete proof and she needed to find some proof to rule Jason out as a suspect.

Tara looked upset as stormed past her just as she was going to the back and Sookie followed, walking past her. "Sook?"

"I have to handle something."

She nodded and left to go after Tara, finding her outside.

"Tara!" she called out and Tara stopped.

"What the hell do you want?" Tara snapped before calming down a little when she saw it was her. "Leksy?"

She leaned against her car and Tara sighed, joining her. "Another argument? You've both been having a lot of those recently," she said.

"It's not my damn fault and I sure as hell don't wanna be fighting with Sookie," Tara sighed in defeat.

"It's about Jason, isn't it? When Andy talked about the two of you earlier, I figured that you covered up for Jason."

"And Sookie gets all up in my case about it! She should be glad! I gave him an alibi because I know he's innocent and that fool will just talk himself into more trouble the longer he stays with the police."

"I don't deny that. But come on, Tara, you know how Sookie is. I'm sure she's going out there to right things with Andy."

"I just don't get her nowadays! After meeting that vampire, she's so touchy about so many things and she's always getting angry so easily!"

"Just give her some time. No matter what, the both of you have been through a lot together. You're still best friends."

"I'm not a patient person."

"I know," she laughed. "Want some pecan pie? I've only got vanilla ice-cream and no chocolate," she joked and Tara smiled. "There's the smile."

"Oh, just shut up and give me the damn fork," Tara said, grabbing the fork from her and took a bite.

"So Sam asked Sookie to the meeting tonight and I don't feel like asking some random person to go with me, so… Tara, will you be my date to the meeting tonight?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

She laughed aloud. "I'll pick you up later then. We'll grab a drink after the meeting."

"You buying?"

"Well, my friend needs a little cheering up, so sure, I'll buy."

"Good, then we'll be drinking a lot tonight."

"No problem." She paused when she thought of something. "By the way, how bad was it at the hospital?"

"It was like watching a huge ass sausage get skewered from the center."

She grimaced. "Damn! That's really gotta hurt!"

"Imagine I felt having to watch that."

"Can't imagine Jason's penis is gonna be getting much action soon. Then again, considering that it's him, it probably will. Guy runs on aphrodisiac or something."

"Yeah, I think so too."

* * *

"Hey, Gran!" she greeted as she entered the church with Tara.

"Leksy, Tara," Adele smiled.

"Wow, the turnout's pretty amazing," she said.

"Everyone's really looking forward to this," Adele said.

"I'll bet," Tara said and she elbowed her. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Why don't you girls go have a seat first," Adele said, handing them a pamphlet and they entered the room.

"Come on, she's been so excited about this," she said. "And Gran worked really hard to put this whole thing together."

"Fine," Tara sighed as they sat down.

Her uneasiness from before was nagging at her. Something just didn't feel right to her.

"You all right?" Tara asked.

"Yeah."

"You know, you're always giving us advice and talking to us and all. Maybe it's time you talk to us," Tara said and she smiled a little.

"I've just been feeling a little uneasy recently and it's been increasing as time passes. So many bad things have been happening and it feels like it's going to keep happening," she sighed. "It sucks real bad."

"Yeah, I get how you feel. I had that every day when I was younger."

"I guess."

"Maybe it's because all of this shit has been happening that you feel like that."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Well, that feeling's gonna go away once we start drinking."

She choked back a laugh and looked ahead, finding it even harder to hold back her laughing. "Check that out," she said, gesturing forward with her head at Maxine trying to pull out the cross in the front and Hoyt going up to her and asking her what she's doing.

"Man, that's some funny shit," Tara sniggered as they watched Hoyt doing as Maxine says and trying to rip out the cross.

"Isn't that illegal in a church?"

"Who the fuck cares? It's as entertaining as hell!"

"No doubt about that," she chuckled as the pair whispered to each other.

"Man, that thing ain't ever gonna come out," Tara said.

"Somebody should've told them that."

They laughed at Hoyt on all fours trying to pull out the cross before figuring that it couldn't come out and Tara looked away, seemingly uncomfortable and she looked in the direction she was looking in to see the men putting up another flag.

"Don't worry about it. I'm white, but I'm not even southern."

"Yeah…"

"Hey, girls. Can we join you?"

They turned to look at Sookie who was with Sam and the pair walked to them while Tara looked back down at the booklet.

"Hi Tara, Leksy," Sam said uneasily and she smiled while Tara chuckled.

"Sure, come on in," Tara said and rolled her eyes. "Could always use more white people."

She choked on her laugh and Tara stared at her. "What? It was funny."

_Well, this is awkward._

Sam and Tara were a wee bit tense and she was in between them both. She glanced to see a trio of rednecks taking their seats and her eyes narrowed at them briefing while they made a kissing gesture to her and she rolled her eyes. They were trouble. Jason came on in, looking really weird and staring at Tara like she was a piece of meat and Sookie, Tara and Sam looked at him oddly.

"You mind if I sit with you?" Jason asked Tara who was confused.

"Erm, sure. Have a seat," Tara said and she winked at her. "Cut that out," Tara said and she sniggered before looking at Jason again. "How ya feeling?"

"Oh, strong," Jason said, acting really strange and his eyes were much wider than normal like he was seeing the world in a new light. "Alive. Yep."

V. He was definitely on V.

"And fucking creepy," she mumbled.

"Hey, sit back. It's okay to relax," Sam said.

"I thought I was relaxed," Sookie laughed a little.

"I don't think you know how," Sam said and Sookie leaned back in her seat.

She looked in front as Adele stood in front and she stared to see the flag over the cross. "Well, isn't that dumb," she mumbled and Tara stared at it too.

"That's gotta be the most poorly treated cross I've ever seen."

"Tell me 'bout it."

* * *

_**Author's Note: Please review!  
**_


End file.
